Broken and Disgraced
by SwagBlackjack1
Summary: When Percy Jackson's Heart is broken what will he do? Exact Revenge? Leave Camp Half-Blood? Only time can tell. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Mwhahaha Rick Riordan I have you locked up and now I OWN PJO**

**Rick: Ah yes but I still have Lawyers to sue you.**

**Me: But can I own just a little bit of it?  
Rick: Nope not a chance. **

**Me: AHHHH Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy jackson series or HOO or PJO**

**This is also my first story :D So please in the reviews suggest ways I could improve my writing Thanks!**

**:D onto what you've all been waiting for!**

**This is based 2 years after the 2nd Giant War Gaea is defeated**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I sighed heavily, no angrily Percy Jackson my boyfriend had left 5 months ago, yes 5 and when I asked him why he said _I can't tell you top secret_. In those exact words, and the last time he Iris Messaged me. Take a guess, 4 months. In those 5 months Percy's half brother Ryan Lamb had comforted me, he had been brought to camp 2 years ago and Percy had shown him the ropes. He actually was very nice and comforting to be around like a big brother. But then 3 months ago Ryan, Grover and Nico left on a quest to find Percy Jackson and bring him back safely. But also right after they left a "dashing" Son of Zeus came to camp which what the Aphrodite Girls called him. His name was Darren he had gave me a stunning smile when he first came_ NO BAD THOUGHTS ANNABETH_! I screamed at myself in my head, he was 18 6 foot 2 with pretty blonde hair like sand but a little darker and his eyes oh his eyes _STOP IT ANNABETH!_ I yelled again to myself. His eyes were a piercing blue like the ocean and sky but mixed. But I still loved Percy so much everyday my heart broke a little when I didn't see him at break feast. About a month ago Darren started flirting with me I just smiled back but didn't say anything because it was comforting he reminded me of Percy, well actually I imagined in my head he was Percy. I was walking lost in my thoughts it was about 1 hour after the campfire had ended and I started walking towards the Athena Cabin when I walked right into Darren "Oh sorry Darren I didn't see you." I said kind of stupidly. "It's alright I always enjoy seeing you." He replied I blushed a little bit and then he smiled that bright smile. He than pushed me up against the wall of the Athena cabin and kissed me at first I resisted and broke apart instantly but my hormones got the better of me he pushed me down on the floor and started kissing me, I kissed him back we made out for half an hour before I went into my cabin and fell asleep. I felt horrible. I had just cheated on my boyfriend of 3 years who I loved I just couldn't resist them I felt so horrible and bad. For the first time in a while I had a nightmare.

_I was frozen in place watching events take place. _

_I saw Percy, Ryan, Thalia, Grover and Nico being chased by a group soldiers- no demigods. What? How can that be I thought to myself. But then a form of pure blackness appeared he forced the demigods being led by Darren back towards the camp. He had a long conversation with them eventually Ryan, Thalia, Grover and Nico went back into the camp. Percy teleported away with the form of blackness. But then I saw what made my heart freeze. _

_I_

_was_

_with_

_the_

_demigods._

_Than the images shifted I saw myself making out with someone on the beach Dream me laughed when the boy rubbed his hand down my back Dream Me than said "Darren stop that you know I'm ticklish there." Darren replied "But I know you love me" Dream Annabeth said "I love you Darren." But than a 100 foot tidal wave rose and crashed down on us the last thing in my nightmare I saw was the face of_

_Percy Jackson._

**One Week later**

**Ryan's POV**

"Grover where in Hades is he I thought you had an empathy link!" I screamed. "I'm sorry it's like it's been cut in half I would find him if I could we are getting closer though." Grover replied. Oh yeah and by the way we were in Guatemala City Grover's 'Empathy Link' had led us here. _Well that helps he has been saying we're close for 3 weeks now._ Me and Grover started getting into an argument. Before Nico rudely interrupted our conversation with a classy "Shut up! Do you here that?" I listened carefully before I noticed it, it was "Metal on Metal, or Celestial Bronze on Celestial Bronze! Come on let's go!" Nico said running towards the sound and of course the sound was in a humungous scary looking caves. But we went in and we saw what we were looking for Percy Jackson my half brother fighting 100 monsters single handedly. I screamed "Percy don't worry we're coming" He turned around and flashed that mischievous grin of his. I charged into battle and uncapped my ballpoint pen, I didn't really name pens so I just called it Sword I know original right? I went to work on Monsters summoning a small hurricane around me. 20 minutes later we were finished none of us had a scratch on us. We went into a big Trailer we brought with us. Grover took the first shift driving out of this hell hole and back to Camp Half-Blood. 5 minutes passed in silence before I asked "Percy where have you been? I missed you and so does Annabeth". He smiled at her name I knew how much he was in love with her. "Well I thought this would only take a few weeks maybe a month not 5 months though. I realized how much I loved Annabeth and I wanted to propose so my first stop was her dad's house he said yes and blah blah blah. But than I had to ask Athena. I found her in the most anti climatic place Detroit after 2 weeks she said she was helping Hephaestus with motor designs. She said yes but I had to prove my love as if I hadn't already. I had to travel to all these different places for the most amazing and breathtaking gems that i had to put on this ring. I first went up to Toronto than back down to Alabama, than to Florida, LA, Bahamas, and Guatemala. As you can imagine there were monsters everywhere and I couldn't even Iris Message her. Now I finally get to go him and propose I'm going to do it on the beach." Percy replied. "Well just so you know this drive is going to take 53 hours, 2 days basically so I hope you have fun." Grover said in a sarcastic tone. I leaned my head against the window. I might as well tell you a little about me right? I was born in Long Island, New York in a small town called Amityville it was kind of trashy and there was a lot of crime, I learned how to defend myself at a young age. I never knew my father, only had my mom who still lives there today. I think satyrs tried to contact me but I never really got the understood any of it. So finally at 16 my mom told me all the demigod things. A satyr came for me and I arrived at Camp Half-Blood the next day and was instantly claimed by Poseidon and well the rest is history. I decided why not nap. _Haven't got any of that in a while._

I fell into a nice dreamless sleep and well let's just say I slept for more than what I planned to do.

**Percy's POV**

I watched my brother fall asleep. I smiled to myself. In a few years he would know true love and than he would see why I did this, oh and yeah he is a player he seduces girls dates them for a week than dumps them. I sighed to myself_ Whatever. _I than got excited about seeing Annabeth, I couldn't wait to run up to her and kiss her so much.

**53 hours later**

**Still Percy's POV**

I got out of the Car and was welcomed by every camper except Annabeth, that's odd I thought to myself. I'll just ask Malcolm. After all the meet and greets I turned around and started to chat with Malcolm and I found out there is a new kid named Darren Son Of Zeus. For a few minutes we talked about him but than I asked "Where's Annabeth I really want to see her. I missed her so much." Malcolm smiled and said "I think she's down by the beach, It reminds her of you I think." He replied. I ran down to the beach and said to myself I might propose now I saw a blonde at the beach with a Sandy haired Blonde guy, must be Darren even thought he's a dick said Malcolm at least he found love. Darren than rubbed his hand on the girls back the girl giggled and said "Darren stop that I'm ticklish there!" wait that can't be that voice sound's like "Annabeth but I know you love me." Darren smiled back. _No no no don't say it back!_ "I love you too Darren." My anger couldn't be sustained I summoned an 150 foot wave and screamed threw it on them. Annabeth got out of the water and her eyes broke. "Percy no please it's not what it looks like!" She screamed through tears. "Oh yeah well than what is it?" I yelled she was about to say something but than I saw that stupid Son of Zeus get out of the water I blasted water at his face and submerged him under for 3 minutes than brought him up and used the water as a fist and broke his nose I then used the water to propel him 300 yards out into the ocean (900 feet). "You know Annabeth this quest was to prove my love to Athena. You were my mortal anchor when I stepped into the River Styx I was sinking in the water you were in the Lake, you pulled me out and kissed me." I yelled. "Percy I'm sorry please just let me-" She started but I cut her off I was done. "I was going to propose." I said while sobbing. I started to walk away but Annabeth ran in front of me and kissed me with so much passion I wanted to forgot about all of what happened, but I couldn't. "I'm sorry Annabeth one kiss won't make up for what you've done." I vapor traveled out and deep into the forest I left with not only sadness, I left with a broken heart no a broken soul... I sat in the forest that night and cried myself to sleep.

"Things will never be the same after this..." I said before falling asleep.

**hahaha Cliffy please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back I have decided to try and post one chapter a day. :D now onto the story**

**Rick Riordan: You're forgetting something**

**Me: I hate you Rick. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters**

Chapter 2

** Percy's POV**

That night I dreamt of, no more of a vision I was talking to a figure made of midnight black.

_"Perseus Jackson" the figure said. "Who are you" I asked. "I am Chaos Creator of the Universe". I bowed in my dream. "What do you want of me Lord Chaos?" I asked. "Perseus you have been betrayed by the one you love, even you're friends won't be able to hear your heartbreak. I offer you a second chance, a chance to join my army, an army that protects the universe, or you can stay on earth and get Betrayed, Broken and Forgotten." Now I knew it wasn't dream I could accept or deny the decision would shape my life forever. What about Annabeth? I asked to myself and than I remembered... "I accept Lord Chaos." "Good. I shall tell you what we must do Perseus." "Yessir"._

** The Next Day...**

**Ryan's POV**

After breakfast I noticed that Annabeth was acting oddly. She didn't have the ring on her finger. Percy also didn't show up to breakfast. I was determined to find out why. I followed Annabeth to the beach and I found her crying I approached her, I said "What's wrong?" She looked at me with tearful eyes, her eyes broken like shattered glass. She fumbled over her words. "I-I-I c-c-heated on P-Percy!" She finally stumbled out. My reaction was immediate 50 foot waves arose I instantly contained myself. "Why?" I asked her response was "After you left I got even more depressed than I was before than that jerk Darren showed up he was my friend and started flirting with me I imagined he was Percy because I missed him, one day he kissed me I imagined he was Percy and kissed him back and made out with him, I wanted to stop I-I just couldn't. When he came back I think Malcolm told him I was at the beach he saw us... he got pissed I tried to explain I just couldn't." "It's ok let's find him he will forgive you, he loves you." I replied. We heard a large bang coming from, "Thalia's Tree!" Annabeth screamed. We ran and I saw something that made my heart go cold, colder than when I saw Percy fighting 100 monsters. A huge disc shaped UFO came down it was being held back by wind, which meant Darren. Almost all the camp was closing in on Percy only Thalia, Nico and Grover were fighting them off Percy and Darren were fighting each other hard. I saw Annabeth run up and scream "Percy". Percy's face turned into a scowl he screamed "You betrayed me! I HATE YOU!" Percy screamed he hit her right smack in the chest sending her sprawling backwards. That made me angry, no furious I knew his heart was broken but live and learn Percy learn to forgive. "Percy what have you done? She made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes!" I screamed when Percy spoke again I saw his eyes soften again like he might forgive but than it turned to anger he unsheathed _Riptide _and started to fight me "I'm sorry brother." he said with sympathy in his voice. He summoned a Hurricane and pushed me out. I saw him fight Grover, Thalia, and Nico and Darren and then the UFO came down I saw the ship open and a midnight black figure stepped out Percy hopped on the ship he looked one more time at Annabeth and the ship's bay closed I tried to summon the water to aid me but I was too weak. My strength started to fade away my eyes started to close I couldn't keep them open any longer.

**A long time later**

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up to a throbbing sensation inside of my head. I looked around me I was in the infirmary nectar and ambrosia surrounded me I tried to get up pain shot through my chest but I braced through it. I couldn't remember why I was here something with Percy and Annabeth and a UFO? Than it hit me like a baseball bat, _Percy..._ I looked around me behind me I saw Darren with basically a bandage on his whole body Thalia, Nico and Grover where up but recovering. What has Percy done? I thought he betrayed us,_ Annabeth broke him _a voice in my head said _It's not her fault! _the other voice said _Than why did Percy leave?. _Anger coursed through my veins, I got up ignoring the extreme pain I went to the beach I entered the water the pain subsided instantly. I was angry more than angry I was _furious_ I channelled crazy 100 foot waves making them come at me from all sides I made the sea rougher nothing could come me down, my brother was gone he was betrayed by the one he loved. Now who was the camp leader? Jason Grace, and Piper McLean went to the Roman Camp and so did Frank and Hazel. Nico wasn't a leader, Thalia is with her hunters all the time, no one would follow Darren after what he did to Percy who could lead the camp? Who would lead the camp. Than a dawn of realization came upon me. The leader of the camp is_ Me. _

I made my way towards the Big House, people from the camp stared at me because I was shirtless and only had shorts on but I didn't care, _Ryan the Player _isn't here anymore _Ryan the Leader is. _I thought to myself as I made my way through the camp. I had a flashback to when I was 15.

_When I was growing up I was the star of the swim team I was being scouted by Team USA, I didn't know how I was so good sometimes I thought I willed the water to make me win but usually dismissed that idea. I still remember this date till today April 12th, it was the championship meet it was the last race if we won the race we won the whole thing if we lost than we lose we were in 2nd place out of the 8 teams the other team was up by 4 points a first place win equal to 5 points gave us the championship I wasn't scared though it's like I was waiting for it to happen I stepped up to the block the ref blew the whistle I could feel myself shoot ahead we won the race by a mile my friends were lifting me up and cheering as the other team sat there in shock. I was the leader of that team._

Now I'm the leader of the camp

**Cliff HANGER MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA lead suggestions below!**


	3. Chapter 3 An Intresting turn of events

**Sorry I didn't post parties and stuff also my chapter 3 got deleted. -_-**

**Onto what you've been waiting for **

**Rick Riordan: Ahem **

**Me: Why every single time EVERY TIME. I do not own PJO or any of the other characters. **

**10 years later**

**Oblitus POV**

I sat on the planet of Sardonia, Waiting biding my time until the horrendous dictator Jacque Lorenzo came out, suddenly I heard a rustle of leaves. It was one of the guards I ran up to him and took out my favorite weapon, _Riptide. _I stabbed right then killed him fast, lightning fast. I took out his keycard and ran up the stairs. I slipped it and entered the 'Kings Throne' "Hello Jacque." I said in a deathly metalic voice. "W-W-what do you want?" He asked, "You're rule of tyranny is over." I said forming a boulder size blast of water. "NO PLEASE MY PEOPLE LOVE ME!" Jacque pleaded, "Really now I beg to differ."

_An older women came up to Jacque in the streets "Please my family is dying! My grandson is only 3 he can only have one meal a day please." The women said. Jacque took out his sword and cut off her arm, "That'll last for a few days." He said walking away slyly. Another scene shifted people were fighting over a child, one women said it was mine the other said it was hers, one of them said "King Jacque solve this problem please" "Ok" Jacque replied he walked up to the child split him cleanly in half, "One of you keep the halves" _

"You're reign is over you disgusting cow." I said a blast of water was sent flying at him killing him.

**Ryan's Pov**

10 years, Good gods ten! Nobody could find Percy because he was off of the face of earth literally. I sighed I missed him everyday but things were looking up I've had a long time girlfriend for 5 years her name is Sammy she's a Daughter of Aphrodite, but she's not like the rest she's sincere and sweet. She should be getting back from her first quest today with Annabeth and Malcolm they promised that she would come back fine I believed them. The quest was to get some stupid amulet or something I wanted to go but they said they needed me at camp because of the threat of Darren, oh yeah Darren rebelled and is leading a huge army of monsters. fun right? My best friend Darius ran up to me, he is a Son Of Nike he ups our chances of winning a battle because Nike is a goddess of victory. But he looked distraught over something, "What is it?" "Accident. New York City. Darren." he said. "Oh Hades let's go COME ON!" I screamed we drew a group of 30 demigods and sped our way into NYC in 20 minutes it was at the Lincoln tunnel Darren and his supporters had surrounded a white van no Camp Half-Blood Van. _Sammy._ I thought Rage filled my body I drew my sword and sliced through 10 monsters at a time until I was face to face with Darren he was surrounding Samantha, Malcolm and Annabeth were behind me. "Darren let her go." I said. "Oooh the Great Ryan Lamb's love, well love is blind Ryan." He said with evil in his tone, "NO DON'T" I charged at him. It was too late he had slashed across Sammy's chest, anger filled my body. _Hate. Anger. Anguish._ I attacked blindly every thing he did I parried or blocked and responded twice as better. "You twisted pig!" I screamed getting closer to his face every strike until I disarmed him I wanted to stop but I couldn't adrenaline filled my body I sliced off his arm cleanly and cut diagonal down his chest I was about to finish him but I was attacked by a rogue demigod and he escaped. I ran to Samantha's side. "Don't die, please you're all I have left!" I screamed with tears rolling down by cheek "Get some nectar and ambrosia!" I yelled Will Solace ran and applied some instantly we put her on a stretcher and into the trunk of a truck. "Samantha please don't die, I love you!" I said while sobbing She's all I have left I can't lose her too. "I-It's ok. B-be strong" she passed out, Will Solace instantly came to her side and tested her pulse. "She's alive, but in a coma she might not be alive forever." He said. Anger filled my body no grief. "Annabeth you promised to protect her. You let me down again, for the 2nd time first the man who would DIE for you and now my love. You've failed everyone. I HATE YOU." I stormed off and out of the truck I went into my car with Darius and drove out to Camp Half-Blood at 80 an hour I didn't care. Not anymore, not ever.

**Vote if you want Samantha to die or live!**

**also cliff hanger I know I'm evil mwahhahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyy I'm back sorry for the short chapters lately also I would like to thank the people viewing this my e-mail has been going crazy with fanfiction alerts thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Or any of the characters Also in reviews and guest reviews say which POV you want and/or ideas and stuff :)**

**Darius's POV**

**Didn't see that one did you**

It's been one week since the incident in New York City. Ryan has been drifting away in depression he only hangs out with me, Nico, Grover and Thalia. It sucks for him that this happened I only got here 5 years ago but people have told me that when Ryan was with her it was like the old Ryan before Percy left the happy go lucky Ryan not the serious takes no crap Ryan. I will be forever grateful to him and be his 'sidekick' if you will for what he did for me, he took me under his wing and developed me into one of the best demigods in the camp without him I would just be some son of a minor goddess I wouldn't be Darius Smith Son of Nike. Life at Camp Half-Blood has been anything but boring the defenses have been 2 times the normal amount everyone has been training as if there life depended on it which it did. I wish Percy Jackson was here so I could meet him and that he would end this war but someone screwed everything up for him *Cough* Annabeth *cough* anyway enough of the boring stuff I have been called to the Big House for an 'important meeting' I walked around the camp marveling at the lake the beaches everything and how this was all real sometimes I thought that this was all a dream just being in this Camp. I walked into the Big House Chiron greeted me as soon as I walked in "Come with me Darius I have something important to tell you." He said as I followed him into an office in the Big House. "Darius we would send Ryan on this quest but you are more umm well tempered than Ryan. We have found the location of Darren's army it is you're job is to get in there and sabotage it. There will be no one coming with you Darius. It is too risky." He said. I was speechless me Darius Smith the little kid born in Detroit who is now 18 years old 6 foot 3 midnight black hair and emerald eyes I feel blessed to be able to do this in my life. "I accept Chiron I've come from nothing and now I'm at the top I will do whatever it takes to complete this quest Chiron." I said. "Where is the location?" I asked curiously, "Ah that is a bit of a problem the location is in Alaska the land beyond the gods." he replied. "Good god that's why no one else is being sent." I replied. "I'm afraid so yes." Chiron replied. "Chiron I shall gather my things and depart in 2 days or less." I said while walking out of the Big House. About 30 minutes later after my adrenaline was gone It started to sink in that I'm going on a quest to the land beyond the gods on my own if I fail they won't do anything and I will die alone but I will do it for Olympus. I went to the arena and started slashing through the props preparing myself mentally for the challenge that awaits me in 2 days. Than I heard the familiar voice of Ryan Lamb my best friend "Hey Darius, what are you doing?" He asked also slashing through the props. "I have been assigned a solo quest to the land beyond the gods I am preparing myself for it." I replied. Ryan's face contorted after I said that and eventually settled on a scowl. "How come I was not assigned this quest? I am the camp's best I should be assigned this!" He said while killing 10 props in 5 seconds. "Face the facts Ryan, you're lover is in a coma she may die you are not fit to go on this quest you are an emotional reck. The reason Chiron chose me is because I am not like you I am calm and collected you are a hothead Ryan although you are my best friend still, you are a hothead and hothead's have there faults no matter how great you are Ryan." I replied every word I said stung in my chest because he was my best friend and I was disrespecting him highly but it was the truth and the truth hurts. "Whatever Darius." he said and walked away with a scowl on his face heading to his cabin. After dinner I went to my cabin hoping I would have a good dream, guess what? It was a nightmare.

_I was on a cross not with nails in my veins just ropes tying me there it looked like I had been up there for days on ends I was being burnt left and right I had scars all over my body. Darren was smiling slyly at me and said "Oooh another one The Pride of Ryan Lamb see what he says when he sees you like this he thrusted a burning torch at my stomach dream me yelled in pain. "That's right little boy no one can save you now. You are dead you're master Chiron is a fool I have eyes and ears everywhere in you're camp you think I wasn't prepared for you Son Of Nike. I planned everything in advance to stop you're little victory trance and now you suffer for what you're own friends have done to you." With that he slashed across my face ending the dream._

I woke up in a cold sweat and checked the clock it was 6 a.m, there is a spy in the camp but who? Chiron announced the quest yesterday at dinner which meant that someone is in contact with Darren. The Stolls? Could it be Clarisse? Annabeth? Annabeth it must be her she betrayed everyone I won't tell anyone but I will stay careful around her special careful with that in my mind I went to breakfast 2 hours later and thought how this quest might go down I could be a hero after this or I could be a failure and die miserably the second was most likely but I don't care I will help win this war. After breakfast I went to go chat with one of my best friends Horace Son of Ares. He was buff and about 6 foot with brown hairs and dark brown eyes like an oak tree. I knew I could trust him with anything I told him about my dream for a split second I thought I saw a smirk on his face but I dismissed it instantly he was my best friend he wouldn't betray me. "Probably some stupid 14 year old who it is no one major." He replied smartly for once. "You're right Horace I'll go on the quest and bring glory to the camp!"

**1 day later.**

**Oblitus POV**

So here I am at Planet Chaos being heralded for another successful mission which makes my track record 1500 - 0 for missions impressive right in 10 years too. I still think about that day when Annabeth betrayed me. In a way I betrayed my friends too I almost killed my brother Ryan and all of my best friends in a way I still love Annabeth even though I don't want to I just can't stop thinking about her some days. Whatever I thought people in the streets waived at me and said "Hey Oblitus! Well our city well actually this wasn't a planet it was a planet the size of New York City x 2. The reason I had chosen the name Oblitus is because it means 'Forgotten' in Latin which I was I am the forgotten hero of earth. I went into my apartment and lay there for 2 hours thinking about my life and what I would've done if I had forgiven Annabeth and s tay at Camp Half-Blood, maybe I would have a child with her, and Ryan would be there with whatever girl he had for the week or maybe he had actually found a relationship. Darren would be dead most likely or leading a group of rebels and I would shoot them down but than I realized something, he must've started a group of rebels because Ryan would've pissed him off which meant _Oh my gods. There at war and probably need my help_. I don't care if they betrayed me they're still my best friends I still have a special spot in my heart for them. I would approach Chaos I knew he wouldn't be too happy with this but I would stay on Earth for about a year or 6 months and that would be it. I walked through the streets of Chaos City and I walked into the Creation Tower a Tower 10 times the size of the Empire State Building I went to the top floor and went into Chaos's throne room, It was awesome even Zeus would be jealous it had all of human's greatest achievements including monuments of me. "Lord Chaos." I said while bowing. "What is it Oblitus?" He asked, I knew he would be angry but I must do it I must do it for my friends my family. "Lord Chaos is Camp Half-Blood fighting a war?" I asked, "Yes it has been so far going in Darren and his rebels favor also a young demigod by the name of Darius Smith is going into the Heart of Alaska to find where they are based and try to defeat them." He replied calmly. "My Lord I know you will not be happy about this but I have concluded that I must go back to Planet Earth and help my friends I will stay from 6 months to a year." I said. I saw an expression go over his midnight black face but than he replied "Do what you must." He said sounding a little bit disapointed. I headed out of Creation tower and into the heart of Chaos City I went into a building that had a hanger for all of my ships. I selected my favorite and fastest one _Stormrunner._

When I got into the ship I went to the cockpit commanding the computer to go to Planet Earth, it replied in a metallic voice "Generating distance between Planet Chaos and Planet Earth arrival set in 36 hours Lord Oblitus." the computer replied which I liked to call the computer T-30 though. "T-30 I am not Oblitus I am Perseus Jackson Son Of Poseidon."

**Mwahahhahahahahaa I hit you with the cliffhanger and with that I hold all of you hostages hehe. Also vote in reviews and guest reviews and all that stuff if you want Percy to get back together with Annabeth or not. Thanks for all the support. See you guys soon hope you enjoyed! **

**SwagBlackjack1 signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank these people for following/favoriting and all that stuff on this story it's been really fun thank you to**

** 27**

**shadoww4444**

**SissiBlack**

**vitimontherun**

**Haseo420**

**nikekicks10**

**TylerJacksonJr**

**nico2883**

**Nicercylover108**

**RAD092515**

**Babasosis**

**River Nailo-Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters**

**Darius's POV**

I have just left for my quest I have been given a plane that I'm flying don't even ask how I learned to fly crazy stories. As I fly across Canada I think to myself here we go this is what I've trained for my whole life since I was 13. I start to think to myself I can't use my victory trance to help me win because Darren most likely already knows that I'm going to use it. There is this one move I learned from my mother it's like I turn into pure energy and no that's too dangerous I would kill myself. God damnit you know what I will compromise and hopefully it'll work after all I am a son of Nike I sat in silence as I flew at 650 mph on the plane heading to the heart of Alaska. I was wearing a black fur coat with layers upon layers under my clothes I was mentally and physically prepared for the challenge I will face in Alaska I hear something from the dashboard "You are now entering Alaskan Airspace touchdown in Anchorage in 30 minutes." Here goes nothing what I've trained for ever since Detroit ever since fighting those monsters ever since Ryan training me.

**Annabeth's POV**

Everyday I think about what I've done to Percy I think about what could've happened if he had stayed we would have a baby we would be married there would be no war with Darren because Percy would put him down in a matter of a year. I know he hates me I feel stupid every single time even though I'm a Daughter of Athena I've lost everyone I ever cared about I lost Ryan because I let Samantha go into a coma it's my fault I didn't protect her I promised I would I feel so stupid I'm a shell of what I used to be. Darius thinks I'm stupid and seems on edge around me which sucks I always thought Darius was cool and I liked him too he was always so calm and collected. I sat by the lake on a rock I saw Ryan playing with the water making people and objects out of the water I decided this would be a good time to approach him and try and soothe him and make him forgive me after all I am a A child of Athena. "Hey Ryan." I said. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. "Listen to me do you think I meant for her to get hit with that arrow? I loved her too she's my best friend do you think I wanted her to get hit? Haven't I suffered enough Ryan?" He tried to respond but I cut him off. "Listen to me Let it go she'll live ok? I know what it's like to have you're love get ripped from you."His eyes surveyed options like a puppet master. "I guess you're right I'm sorry for my behavior it's time I forgive you." He said. I smiled and gave him a hug. "I never meant for any of this to happen I'm sorry Ryan." I replied. "Let's check on Samantha." He said. She's been in a coma for a long time nothing is working to wake her up maybe she'll wake up I thought to myself. No_ she has too. _

If she does not wake up Ryan will slide deeper and deeper into depression until he leaves the camp like _Percy._ Even thinking about his name hurt me as how it felt like I hurt him. I passed through the camp looking at the people some of them still hate me for what I did to Percy and I can understand that. I traveled through the camp till I got to the infirmary I remember treating Percy here and he woke up it all feels like a dream now that my whole life has been played through I wish I could fix somethings obviously because I'm a daughter of Athena, we walked in the infirmary surveying the rooms until we found Samantha's. She was lying on her side clearly sleeping well ah in a coma I could see Ryan's eyes melt in sorrow I felt sympathy for him deep sympathy. I wish she would be ok she was my best friend too. Than we heard a beeping noise from the monitor it was going faster than the usual beat it started going faster until we realized "We're losing her!" Ryan screamed. Will Solace rushed into the room trying to revive her it was still going too fast we couldn't slow it down. Ryan started sobbing not even able to control it. I remember when Ryan first met her and how he had loved her from the begining I used to go to the beach and see them making out. What if we lose her my god Ryan will die litterly he won't be able to handle it he'll suicide. We have to help her I tried everything I started racking my brain for an answer, Than something made my blood run cold. Colder than when I fought Kronos colder than when I fell into tartarus something far worse than that the green line that was zigzagging out of control before was now slowing down going slower and slower until I heard a scream over the sobbing of Ryan Lamb. "No! We can't lose her Will do something!" he yelled. "I'm trying too. It's not working. Oh no do you hear that?" He asked. "No" I said and than I realized it nothing I looked over at the monitor it was a straight line, we lost her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**I don't think I have to say who said that lol.**

**Guess what another cliffhanger heheheheheheehehehehe also thanks for everyone following and favoriting :)**

**SwagBlackJack1**


	6. authors note

Hey guys this is an AN and I have decided to pursue something new known as Fiction press I'm sorry if u wanted to see this but my name on fictionpress will still be SwagBlackjack1


End file.
